Little Wonders
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders, These twists & turns of fate Time falls away, But these small hours ,These small hours still remain... Yondaime!Father fic. :3


Little Wonders

**Hey all! This is AngolMoaChan with a new oneshot just in time for Father's day! XD (Actually, I'm a bit early, but whatever…) I really enjoy writing this Yondaime!Father stuff...**

**--**

_our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,   
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain_

_--_

The Fourth Hokage, often called the greatest of them all, was currently a nervous wreck. His wife was giving birth in the room next door, and needless to say, Arashi Uzumaki was pacing holes in the tiled floors. He felt like someone was bouncing up and down inside his stomach, felt like he was going to throw up any second now if Tsunade didn't get out here and tell him Nanashi and his son would be safe…

Speaking of which, the door opened and Tsunade stepped out, her apron covered in blood, "Arashi."

"Tsunade-san! Is she-is he-"

"They're fine. You can go in for a little while." She smiled, "Only five minutes, o…"

Arashi didn't even let her finish her sentence. He zoomed past her and flew into the room, "NANASHI!"

"...Kay..." Tsunade shook her head with a sigh, "Arashi-sama still acts like a child sometimes..."

Meanwhile, back in the delievery room, Arashi approached his wife, who was nearly asleep. He gently ran a hand through her sweat-soaked blonde bangs and she opened her eyes slowly, "Arashi?"

"Nanashi..." he breathed and looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, "Can I...?"

She smiled weakly, "You don't even have to ask." Arashi gently took the baby from his wife's arms and folded aside the blanket. He was so small, so tiny that Arashi was afraid he would break if he held him too tightly. Suddenly, the baby opened his eyes and stared directly at Arashi.

They were cerulean blue, the color of baby worlds and the color he had fallen in love with when he had first met Nanashi. Arashi gently stroked the whisker-shaped birthmarks on his tiny cheeks and the baby whined softly and moved away from the touch, reaching up and wrapping his tiny fingers around Arashi's finger. He marveled at the tiny fingernails, the way his chubby digits gripped onto his larger ones as tight as they could. Raising the baby to his face, Arashi touched his nose to the button nose of his son, "Welcome home, Naruto."

Nanashi laughed softly, "Since when are we naming him Naruto? I told you I liked the name Sasuke."

"Aww! But...but...Nana-chan..." He made his best I'm-a-poor-abused-puppy face and cocked his head to the side, "Pleease?"

"...Fine..." she sighed, "I'm too tired to argue..."

Arashi kissed her brow and gently laid Naruto back into her arms, "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." she nodded sleepily, "Now get out of here before this medicine kicks in and I can take a nice nap."

He grinned to the point of My-face-is-going-to-crack-in-half-if-I-keep-this up and exited the room. Arashi sighed and sat down outside of the door, running a hand through his blonde bangs. Tsunade walked up beside him and smiled, "Welcome to fatherhood, Oh Great-And-Powerful-Yondaime"

Arashi puffed out his chest proudly, "I can handle it. I swear."

"You might not be saying that a couple months from now." Tsunade laughed, "He's a loud one. Did you pick out a name for him?"

"Naruto." he smiled, a dreamy look about his face, "Naruto Uzumaki. You know something, Tsunade-san?" She tilted her head questioningly, telling him to continue, "...I think he'll be a hero someday."

--

**I couldn't resist the "Sasuke" part. Just couldn't resist. XDDDD ** **Question and Answer Time:D**

**Q: Naruto's Whiskers?**

**A: I just can't imagine Naruto without them. X3 That, and Nanashi's original character design has whisker marks as well, although that goes with a different story of mine. I'll finish that work and put it up someday.**

**Q: The name Nanashi?**

**A: Go read "Two Halves" by DameWren. You'll understand. XD But for those of you who are too lazy, Nanashi means "No name". Fitting, since we don't know Naruto's mother's name. Again. Two Halves. Really kicks ass.**

**Feel free to ask if you have any more questions:)**

**Fic Spam of the Day: **_**Letters to You **_**by AikoInuzuka**


End file.
